


A Game for Three

by UchiHime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/M, Hamish needs to learn to stand up for himself, I Don't Even Know, I really don't know, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe incest maybe not, Next Generation, Parentlock, The Moran Twins are something else, non-explicit sexual content between minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hamish met the Moran twins, they were five years old on the playground. Thirteen years later, Hamish isn't sure if he could break away even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Or, everything Hamish knows about sex, he learned from Alex and Alexis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game for Three

Hamish had first seen the Moran twins when he was five years old on his very first day of school. Alex was a boy too tall for his age, with a crooked grin showing a missing tooth, and had a bandage on his left cheek. Alexis had blond hair down to her waist and wore a short skirt. At recess, she punched a boy in the face for telling her that girls weren’t allowed to play Cops and Robbers. She spent the rest of recess in the Naughty Box and passed the time by shooting rocks at the kids playing tether-ball with her slingshot.

Alex had nonchalantly tripped the boy who said Alexis couldn’t play while he was running across the sidewalk, causing the boy to skin his chin. Alexis gave Alex a thumbs up in approval.

No one else saw this take place except for Hamish, who had spent his recess behind a bush near the tether-ball courts reading a book. He became intrigued by this ill-behaved duo. In his mind, he cast them as evil villains and criminal masterminds. Like the people in the stories his dad told him. He resolved to keep a close eye on the two of them, but not once did he consider reporting the witnessed assaults to of the playground supervisors.

A week later, a group of older boys discovered Hamish’s hiding spot. They pulled him from behind the bushed by his hair and teased him about his glasses and because he was reading when he could have been playing. As they pushed him to the ground, Hamish looked around for one of the supervisors to come and rescue him. There was none to be found.

Instead, rescue came in the form of a rock shot from a perfectly aimed slingshot, that hit the leader of the gang square in the middle of his forehead. One of the other kids was then grabbed and flipped over the shoulder of small boy.

Someone grabbed Hamish’s sleeve and pulled him to his feet, then took a defensive position in front of him. “Leave Holmes alone,” Alexis Moran said with as much menace as could be mustered by a five year old girl. She held her slingshot cocked and loaded and stared down the older bullies. Alex stood at her side with his fists raised and an expression on his face that said he was just itching for a fight.

The bullies backed off, though Hamish wasn’t sure if that was due to the twins’ display of anger had actually intimidated them or because a supervisor was making her way towards them. Either way, Hamish owed gratitude to his saviors.

They became best friends.

Alexis showed Hamish how to use a slingshot and Alex taught him some of his Taekwondo moves and Hamish taught them both how to play chess and how to use the science of deduction. Soon, Hamish was aiding them in planning and executing different hijinks and laughing along with them when they got away with their little misdeeds. As they led a crusade against playground bullies, Hamish wondered why he ever thought of them as villains.

* * *

 

Six years later, Alexis Moran chopped off her hair and burned her skirts. At the same time, Alex Moran decided that he hated getting haircuts and allowed his hair to grow passed his shoulders. Alex Moran was still tall for his age and had the same crooked grin that showed off perfect white teeth. His blond hair curled as it fell around his shoulders and his green eyes seemed to always be shining with mischief.

Alexis wasn’t much shorter than her brother. Her smile was sweet as sugar, despite the equal amount of mischief in her green eyes. Her hair was now a stylish pixie cut, that was still her pride and joy despite it’s sudden loss of length.

They dressed similar to each other, in jeans and t-shirts and aviator jackets and name-brand trainers. They were easily the most attractive people in school.

On their eleventh birthday, the two of them threw the first co-ed sleepover that their class ever had. Hamish had almost not been allowed to go. His dad did not think he was old enough to spend the night with girls. It was actually his father’s statement that it would be better for him to sleepover with girls now while he was young instead of later when he grew into a teenager with little more than sex on the brain that finally won him permission to attend.

The sleepover took place in the attic of the Moran family home. The attic was surprisingly well-kept and really nice. There was eleven people at the party in total. Alex and Alexis had each been allowed to invite four friends, but Hamish didn’t count as one of their invites because he was a mutual friend.

Their adult supervision was the twin’s dad, Sebastian, who’s version of supervising was telling them that he was going out for the night and anyone who was still awake when he returned at 3 am was going to be in big trouble and anyone who destroyed any part of the house was going to be in even more trouble.

The party started off normal enough. There was music and dancing and too much candy. Alexis had recently gone into an anime/manga phase, so her contributions to the snack table consisted of a hodgepodge of Japanese candies including melon gummies, rice candies, Pocky, tea candies, and Ramune.

It was after someone had finished off the last Ramune that Alex suggested a game of spin-the-bottle. Because everyone wanted to look cool, no one backed out. They all sat in a circle with an empty Ramune bottle in the middle and started playing. Alexis loudly declared that everyone had to kiss whoever the bottle landed on regardless of gender and if anyone had problem with that, they could call their mommies and go home like the little babies they were.

When she spun the bottle, it landed on Hamish. She grinned as she crawled across the circle towards him, and Hamish couldn’t help but flush with a strange nervous anticipation. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Her lips were soft against his and they tasted like melon gummies. The kiss was gentle and lingering, it made his stomach do weird flippy things. It ended too soon for him to know whether or not he liked it. The flush stayed on his cheeks as he watched Alexis crawl back across the circle.

It was Hamish’s turn to spin the bottle now. When he spun it, it landed on Alex. Alex grinned at him in a way entirely different from his sister’s grin. He then raised one eyebrow as if to say ‘well, what are you going to do?’

Hamish swallowed down his nervousness and crawled across the circle, unable to meet Alex’s green eyes. When the reached the other boy, he hesitated for a second, before running his fingers through Alex’s hair and cupping the back of his head. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together shyly. Alex’s lips were soft, but slightly chapped. He raised one of his hands and cradled the back of Hamish’s head, holding him in place while he extended the kiss a few seconds longer than Hamish had intended it. Hamish’s heart began pounding in his chest. When they broke apart, Alex winked at him. Hamish flushed bright red as he quickly crawled back to his place in the circle.

When Alex spun the bottle, it landed on Alexis. The two of them laughed, before giving each other a quick peck on the lips and continuing on with the game. The bottle never landed on Hamish again that night, but that was fine with him. He couldn’t get the memory of the two kisses he’d gotten out of his head.

Later that night, when sleeping bags were rolled out and everyone was going to bed, Alex and Alexis both pulled him into a corner and gave him a kiss goodnight.

The three of them became inseparable after that.

Those first couple of kisses at the birthday party opened up a new world for them. They began stealing kisses every chance they got: at school, on the playground, whenever Hamish visited their house, anywhere they could find a shadowed corner to hide in, they would kiss each other more and more. Alexis’ kisses were always sweet and lingering. They reminded Hamish of sunshine. Soft and warm against his skin. Alex’s kisses were harder and hungrier. They were like rain. Both pleasant and somehow terrifying. Hamish felt he loved both kisses the same.

* * *

 

When they were thirteen, Alexis streaked her hair purple. She kept the same short pixie cut, but she started accenting the look with make-up. Purple eyeshadow, mascara, dark lipstick. She also started wearing skirts again. Short skirts, usually plaid and lace with chains and safety pins on them. She wore fishnet tights and boots. Her shirts clung tightly to body. 

Alex didn’t follow this fashion trend. He did cut his hair and abandon his aviator jacket, but jeans and a t-shirt were still his outfit of choice. He was the tallest boy in their year and Hamish could only hope he was done growing.

It was this summer that they had gone to sleep-away camp for the first time. They all hated the camp. Mostly because boys and girls weren’t allowed to sleep in the same cabin and Hamish and Alex really wanted Alexis with them, but also because it was boring. Time was spent rotating between designated activities with an assigned group of peers. Most of the activities were the same everyday except the order they did them in. The only cool part of the trip was something they were only permitted to do once: a hike though the woods and over cliffs that lead them to a mini-waterfall that they were allowed to play in.

And the three of them had all be separated into different groups, so the only times they saw each other was during the campfire at night. The upside was that Hamish and Alex shared the same cabin.

It was the third night at camp when Hamish woke up in the middle of the night and left the cabin in search of a bathroom. None of the cabins had restrooms in them, instead all the campers used the large communal restrooms/showers in the middle of Cabin Circle. It sucked when you woke up in the middle of the night and had to find your torch and shoes just to go empty your bladder. 

Hamish had taken to keeping his torch under his pillow and decided to forgo shoes all together as he made his way through the darkness, still groggy and half asleep. There was no one else awake in his cabin and outside the cabin he was greeted only by the sounds of chirping insects. He was practically sleepwalking as he made his way into the restroom and over to the first urinal. He quickly relieved his bladder and was washing his hands when he noted that one of the showers was running. He didn’t think anything of it, figuring someone was too shy to shower with the rest of the boys so had taken to showering in the middle of the night instead. 

He clicked on his torch and was about to head back to his cabin when he heard what he thought might be a moan of pain. He didn’t even think before rushing back towards the shower area to see if someone was injured or in need of help.

It was Alex in the shower. He was not injured. Hamish had assumed that Alex was back in the cabin sleeping on the top bunk of the bed they were sharing, so in surprise at finding his friend in showers was genuine. But the biggest surprise was seeing Alex with his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly.

Alex was leaning against the wall of the shower. His blond hair plastered to his head from the water spray. His long eyelashes rested heavily against his cheeks. His face was flushed. His lips were parted and letting out a litany of pleasure gasps and moans. Droplets of water were rolling down his toned chest, creating a path Hamish couldn’t resist following to… his long legs were spread apart. They were as muscular and toned as the rest of him. Hamish couldn’t stop himself from looking anymore. He rose his eyes from their contemplation of Alex’s muscular calves and let them settle on the tantalizing sight between his legs. 

Alex’s cock was beautiful. It was long and thick and stood proudly among a small patch of blond curls. Alex’s hand slid over the length slowly, rolling back the foreskin and exposing the dark red head dripping barely visible drops of precum. 

A noise built up in Hamish’s throat and escaped from his mouth. Alex opened his eyes and turned towards Hamish to see where the sound had come from. He gave a crooked grin as he pinned Hamish with those dark green eyes. Hamish was frozen in place. His eyes fail down to where Alex’s hand had started moving faster and faster. The blond boy parted his lips and let out a loud moan. He didn’t take his eyes off of Hamish, and Hamish couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

All too soon, Alex let out a deep guttural sound and thick ropes of cum shot from his penis and sprayed the walls of the shower. As Hamish watched the boy shoot his load, whatever spell he seemed to be under broke, and he turned away, running from the scene as fast as he could.

Hamish rushed out of the restroom and out into the cool night air, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, to fight the blush covering his cheeks, to kill the stirring in his groin.

“Hamish?” He heard his name called through the darkness, and for a second he was afraid it was Alex. But it wasn’t. It was Alexis.

Hamish could barely remember how he ended up in the girl’s restroom with Alexis mouth attached to his and her hand down his pants. Her small hand wrapped around his prick, squeezing it was alternating pressure: sometimes too tight, sometimes not tight enough. She stroked him slowly. Teasing him. Trying to coerce every sound possible out of him. She dragged her nails along the underside of his cock, almost painful in the electricity it shot through him.

Alexis was taller than him and draped herself over him in a way that left him unable to escape even if he wanted to. Except he didn’t want to. One of his hands cupped one of her supple breasts through her shirt, teasing it in the way she teased his cock. The sounds she made were so sweet.

Both of them cried out to the heavens as she stroked him faster and faster. Hamish body trembled and shook. He clutched on to her tightly. He screamed as release washed over him. They panted against each other, before righting their clothes and departing the bathroom.

Alex was waiting for them outside holding the torch Hamish hadn’t even realized he’d dropped. They stared at each other in silence for a while. Then Alex walked over to them and placed a kiss on his sister’s cheek, before throwing an arm of Hamish’s shoulder. Alexis placed a quick kiss on Hamish’s lips, then headed back towards her cabin.

They were unshakable.

Camp only lasted a few days longer and the moment they were back in London, the rest of the summer was filled with Hamish sleeping over at the Moran house. The three of them always slept in the attic. They brought three twin sized mattresses up there and put them together as one big bed against one of the wall. Hamish slept in the middle of the twins and any given morning he would wake to one or both of them kissing and touching him. They made him feel so loved.

* * *

 

When they were sixteen, Alexis and Alex both started growing their hair out. Alexis’ hair spilled down her back in beautiful blond waves. Alex’s hair fell around his shoulders in barely there blond curls.

Hamish was finally taller than Alexis now, but not by much. When she wore heels, they were practically the same height. Alex was still taller than Hamish, but the difference wasn’t so big anymore.

Alexis liked wearing Hamish’s clothes. His button downs with her skirts. His suspenders with her jeans. She even got a pair of fake glasses to match his.

Alex liked Hamish wearing his clothes. Forcing him into t-shirts and jeans. Putting clip-on earrings in his ear. 

They all wore the same shoes. Canvas sneakers, both low tops and high tops, in every color imaginable. With colorful socks that never matched.

That was the first year Hamish and Alexis went to the school dance together without Alex. Alexis wore a skirt with multicolored tulle that stopped mid-thigh and puffed out like a tutu. She wore on of Hamish’s shirts: a white button down with the tails un-tucked. And Hamish’s blue tie. She wore knee-high socks and purple Converse. Hamish wore slacks and a button down with black converse and a purple tie. Alex took a picture of them together before they left.

They had fun that night. Twirling around the dance floor. Enjoying the music. Discussing their classmates wardrobe choices. Eating candy and drinking soda and just having a blast. 

About half way through the night, Hamish and Alexis ended up in a corner of the room hidden by the coat racks making out. Hamish had slid his hand up Alexis' thigh and under her skirt and had been both surprised and thrilled to find she wasn’t wearing any knickers. 

The loud music drowned out Alexis cries and moans of pleasure as Hamish played with her clitoris. She clung tightly to him and, writhing under his touch. 

After the dance ended. Hamish went home with Alexis. Alex was waiting for them just inside the door. No words were spoken as he immediately grabbed Hamish and dragged him up the stairs. He threw Hamish down on to the bed and immediately began removing their clothes. 

Alexis stood in the doorway watching as Alex devoured Hamish. Kissed him. Touched him. Marked him. Fucked him for the first time. Hamish could feel her eyes on him, like a mosquito buzzing in his ear, as he clung to Alex, moaning and screaming and begging for more. But he really couldn’t bring himself to care, because Alex was inside of him. Moving inside of him. Making him feel things he’d never felt before.

They were indestructible.

The next morning, Hamish woke alone. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t know were Alex and Alexis were. He got out of bed, moving slowly, and put on his clothes. He went downstairs, preparing to leave. As he made his way towards the door, he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Sebastian Moran sitting in the living room holding a tumbler of what might be whiskey. They stared at each other in silence for a while, until Mr. Moran raised his glass in a mock salute and Hamish quickly departed the house. He came back that night after receiving a text from one of the twins, it didn’t matter which, and fell into bed with them.

* * *

 

Hamish sometimes wondered about how he could tell his parents about his relationship with the Moran twins if it ever came a time where he would want to tell them. How could he tell them that, after years of build up, he was sleeping with both of the twins and didn’t think he’d be able to stop even if he wanted to.

He didn’t know how they’d ended up like this: him, Alexis and Alex. He knew their relationship was neither normal nor healthy. He knew he should have ended it a long time ago. But for some reason, he couldn’t. He was trapped. Like a fly in a web, unable to flee no matter how hard he tried.

But spider webs were fragile. With a little help could easily get away. Maybe that was why he’d chosen to apply for University out of London. As far from London as he could get. Alex and Alexis weren’t going to University. This would be his chance to get away.

Hamish leaned against the balcony at the back of the Moran house. It was late at night. Everyone was sleeping. He’d dragged himself out of the bed he’d been sharing with… he didn’t know which one had got him tonight, maybe it was both. Maybe the images flashing through his head of a threesome was not just a dream. It didn’t matter anymore. He would be gone tomorrow. 

He shivered from the cold of the night air and wondered maybe he should have taken the time to put on some clothes. He looked out over the sleeping city below him. When they were younger, he and Alexis would stand up here and fire their slingshots into the night, hitting and breaking as much as they could. He and Alex would sit up here, side-by-side, spinning tales of mystery and intrigue for each other’s amusement. 

Those days seemed so long ago. They were innocent then. So innocent and fragile and new. Maybe if he’d broken away then, it wouldn’t have pained him as much as just the thought of leaving now.

He could see them in his mind. Alex, a little boy too tall for his age, with a crooked grin, a missing tooth, and a bandage on his left cheek. Alexis, a girl with blonde hair to her waist and a short skirt, who’d punched a boy in the face for saying girls couldn’t play with them.

Alexis with her slingshot cocked and ready. Alex with his fist raised just itching for a fight.

That was the image of them emblazoned on his mind. The one that he would take away with him. Because everything after was just details, unimportant details. All that mattered was the memory of the two to them standing up for him and taking him in. Everything else, he could forget.

The sun pressed at the horizon and Hamish watched it’s slow ascent. It was a new day.


End file.
